The present invention relates to batteries such as lead-acid rechargeable batteries. More specifically; the present invention relates to covers for use with such batteries.
By way of example, rechargeable batteries are known for use as starter batteries for passenger vehicles, and have electrochemical cells arranged in a row adjacent to one another. A filling and monitoring opening is provided above each cell in the cover, through which the battery liquid level can be monitored, and can be replenished if necessary. The openings are sealed in a liquid-tight and gas-tight manner by means of suitable plugs.
Screw-type plugs and plug-in-type plugs have been proven in practice. However, they have the disadvantage that they can be processed only with a large amount of effort. Screw-type plugs must be screwed individually into each filling and monitoring opening, thus increasing the amount of effort involved and in consequence the production costs for the rechargeable batteries.
In the case of plug-in-type plugs, it is admittedly possible to connect a plurality of plugs to one another and to close a plurality of filling and monitoring openings at the same time in one process. However, this requires very accurate adjustment of the plugs over the filling and monitoring openings, and tool alignment. Very minor manufacturing tolerances in the distances between the openings or the connected plugs lead to tilting of individual plugs and to leaks. Since rechargeable batteries are filled with acid, for example sulfuric acid in the case of a lead-acid rechargeable battery, and produce explosive gas mixtures, leaks lead to a risk of explosion and to considerable health hazards to people who have anything to do with rechargeable batteries. Tilting of the plugs can be avoided if the distance between adjacent plugs is designed to be flexible, thus allowing it to be matched to the distance between the openings. A plug strip such as this is disclosed in FR 2 732 513 A1. However, the length compensation takes place only longitudinally with respect to a line which connects the center axes of the plugs, and restricts the flexibility for insertion of the plugs into the filling openings.
There is thus a need to provide a rechargeable battery having an improved design that may be manufactured more simply and at less cost as compared to rechargeable batteries using known arrangements.